closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanna-Barbera/Other
H-B Enterprises 1957–1958 Hb1957.jpg HannaBarberalogo1957longboxes.jpeg|Sometimes, it used longer boxes to fit the name Hanna-Barbera. The first logo of Hanna-Barbera. 1958–1959 HBEarly1958.jpg GW260H195 (1).jpg The boxes changed in 1958. This was just a later version of the 1957 logo. Hanna-Barbera Productions 1959–1961 1961 1961–1966 1966–1967 1967–1968 Hb66 0001.jpg Hb67.jpg H-B 1968 Clean Version.PNG In 1967, since Taft owned Hanna-Barbera, a byline was added and the color changed. Taft no longer owns Hanna-Barbera. Turner Entertainment is the current owner of Hanna-Barbera. 1968–1974 In 1968, the 1966 and 1967 motion designs was dropped and replaced. The logo, nicknamed "Zooming HB", would appear by it zooming in. Hb68 0001.jpg 6w0cyyiwMNFRKUsryrWxWA93957.jpg Hanna-Barbera (1968 bylineless).jpg|Bylineless version Hannabarberaproductions1972 2.png 6Blp2epp-JdrKVuzuEXIzA20873.jpg HannaBarbera1972h.png Hanna-Barbera 1971.jpg|1971 version Hanna_Barbera_Poductions_1968_Scooby_Doo.png|A recreation found on the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies from 2002-2009. 1969–1971 Hanna-Barbera 1969 a.jpg 1974–1979 1974–1978 Vlcsnap-2016-04-22-13h22m47s210.png Hb74 0001.jpg snapshot_00.01_2018.03.27_19.37.31 2.png Hanna Barbera Productions 1978pdoscreenshot.png vlcsnap-2015-03-27-02h40m59s241.png vlcsnap-2015-03-27-02h41m48s212.png 1977–1979 Hanna-Barbera 1977.jpg Hb77_0001.jpg|1978 variation with Taft byline. GW245H149.jpeg|Rare rainbow logo variation GW199H149.jpeg|Extremely rare title card for Globo's HB '77 (1977). Animated by Dolphin Productions. Hanna-Barbera_Productions_logo_1978.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979)'' 1979–1986, 1988–1992 1cK1P22UrjMMXpkoHQOCag87015.jpg 8f871e2385bfcb619c5ed8c239ca97eb.png 1979–1981 Hanna-Barbera Productions 1979.jpg Hanna-Barbera Productions (1980).png Hanna-Barbera Productions logo 1980.jpg Hanna-Barbera Productions logo 1979.jpg TheCountOfMonteCristo-Hanna-Barbera.png DsauM8VZM30OpPf5XYmLYQ259363.png|Very rare variant dubbed as "The Red Swirling Star". (Note: This variant is most likely because of film deterioration.) 1981–1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions (1981).png Hb1982a.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) 1982–1983 56dfe320fee42ae929c266643fb41439.png 9450361612 23677c399a o.jpg Hanna Barbera Productions (1982)_snapshot_00.00_2018.03.270.1684.png Hannabarberaproductions1982r.png 1983–1986 Hanna Barbera 1983.png 1986-5-20.png Hannabarbera 1983.jpg Hanna-Barbera Productions logo 1985.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-14-03h29m56s567.png Hanna-Barbera Productions logo 1985 (bylineless).png|Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star 1983-1986 (bylineless) 0c730dddeedde355464494950e81ca5b.jpg A Hanna-Barbera Production.jpg|''Go-Bots: The Movie'' (1986) B7iFlSxhBVfZitmzdiOUYA14213.jpg|A very very rare logo that had placed the HB on the swirling star. The "Hanna Barbera Productions" wording and the byline was dropped. This logo was very hard to find and neither anyone else can find it. GW169H127 (4)-10.jpeg 1988–1992 hb1988.JPG|1988 bylineless version 33574325434 26bd304897 b.jpg|Film deterioration version HB Alternative Logo.jpg|''A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1989) 1990 HB1989.JPG|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) CzL6PWgF-AcXfPFEnj9Shg52733.png|16:9 aspect ratio (widescreen) version 1986–1992, 1998–2002 1986–1988 Hb86 0001.jpg hanna-barbera 1987.png|Shifted up version Hanna Barbera Productions (1988).mp4 snapshot 00.04 2018.03.27 19.png Hanna-Barbera 1986 Bylineless.png|Bylineless shifted up version Vlcsnap-2015-04-23-21h00m05s47.png 277cf0172625ffb4dd9013cc232a8dc5.png 1988–1992 hb1988 a.JPG Hanna-Barbera swirling star logo.jpg Hannabarbera1988copyright2.png 1991–1992 1998–2001 2001–2002 1990–1991 GW233H175-6.jpeg Hanna-Barbera, Inc. Turner Entertainment would buy out Hanna-Barbera Productions sometime in 1991. 1991–1992 Hannabarberafishpolice1992.png|''Fish Police'' (1992) H-B Production Co. 1992–1993 During this brief time period, Hanna-Barbera Productions adapted the name H-B Production Co. Hb1992-flintstones.JPG|''I Yabba-Dabba-Do!'' (1993) hb1992-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1992) Hannabarberahbproductionco1992.png Hb-turner1992.jpg|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1993) 1993–1995 Hanna_Barbera_1992_logo.jpg|''Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) hb1992.JPG|Seen on Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) Hanna-Barbera Cartoons 1993–1994 Following the previous season, the company revised its original name as Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Following Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1991, sometimes these closing variants of these logos appear with the then-current Turner Entertainment Co. logo. Hb1993 yogibear.jpg|''Yogi and Friends'' (1993) B6Z-QzrqWUc-YDw0afZ00A183330.png|''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) Hb1993 christmas.JPG|''The Town That Santa Forgot'' (1994) b803ad34c72da40502ec4e4e95a00337.png UANAuaaFS3-R27SvWrCrew16690.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) GW169H127-1.png|''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby'' (1993) Hb93-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1993) Hannabarbera1993jonnyquest.png|''Jonny's Golden Quest'' (1993) Hb1993-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1993) 742431a8ebd2c39768af7a6092dc563e.png|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) Hb-swatkatslogo.JPG|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) HB 2.png|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) Dogsinbox.png|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (The Halloween Tree).jpg|''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) Hb93-droopy.jpg|''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) Hanna Barbera (1994) Yogi Bear.png 45006251-6597-4E0F-B4AA-C0F088E0E8A5.png 7D77474F-AF09-430C-B93D-FEB4C3B88EC8.png 5C8458AF-BFE3-4633-8C2F-75A22C78B3D7.png 1994–1997 Hanna-Barbera_1994_Fred.png|Fred Flintstone Blackedout.jpeg|Bylineless edition GW180H135-1.jpeg|Still/not "in association with" less variants Hanna-Barbera 1994_b.jpg|Jonny Quest Vlcsnap-2016-04-22-13h47m52s132.png|1997 bylineless version 1995–2002 1995–1997 35ORCs5VGDNLLuwqgbPwOg86717.jpg|From Cow and Chicken and The Flintstones GW169H127-4.jpeg|From Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Flintstones GW169H127-5.jpeg|From The Opening Credits Of The What-a-Cartoon! Show 1997–2001 Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Johnny Bravo).png|''Johnny Bravo'' (Season 1) Hanna-Barbera (1999) (Johnny Bravo).png|''Johnny Bravo'' Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Cow and Chicken).png|''Cow and Chicken'' GW169H127-1.jpeg|''Cow and Chicken'' hb97-cow+chicken.jpg|''Cow and Chicken'' Hanna-Barbera (1999) (Cow and Chicken) b.png|''Cow and Chicken'' Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Dexter's Laboratory).png|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Season 2; Seasons 1 and 3-4 featured the Cartoon Network Studios logo of the time instead) Hanna-Barbera (1998) (Scooby-Doo).png|''Scooby-Doo'' hb97-robotjones.jpg|''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (Pilot Episode Only) hb97-foepaws.jpg|''Foe Paws'' hb97-kingcrab.jpg|''King Crab'' hb97-thrillseekers.jpg|''Thrillseekers'' hb97-unclegus.jpg|''Uncle Gus'' hb97-kenny+chimp.jpg|''Kenny and the Chimp'' Billy_and_Mandy_Pilot_HB_logo.PNG|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (Pilot Episode Only) Hanna-Barbera (1999) (I Am Weasel).png|''I Am Weasel'' GW169H127-3.jpeg|''Cave Kids'' fitwWj9DmTu7WAK4U2Iihw118468.png|''Tom & Jerry short The Mansion Cat 2001–2002 Hanna-Barbera (2001) (Scooby-Doo).png|''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' 2017–present In-credit version 1961–1966 hb1961_topcat.JPG|''Top Cat'' (1961) Hannabarberatopcat1961bw.png|''Top Cat'' (1961) hb60s-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1962) AZZNRRgEgoNFJpIbNLP32w182961.jpg|''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' (1965, American International Television) 1973–1977 hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-15h22m19s3.png|''The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) hb-jabberjaw.jpg|''Jabberjaw'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett'' (1976) hb-shirttales82.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) hb-garycoleman.JPG|''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) 1977–1988 hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) HannaBarbera Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels 1977.png|''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977) hb-laffalympics.JPG|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) hb-superfriends77.JPG|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) hb-skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) hb-cbbears.jpg|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) hb-flintstones78.jpg|''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) hb-galaxygoofups.jpg|''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978) hb-yogisspacerace.JPG|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) hb-popeyevalentine.JPG|''The Popeye Valentine Special'' (1979) hb-godzilla1978.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) hb-flintstones_windupwilma.JPG|''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1979) hb-casper.jpg|''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) hb-superglobetrotters.JPG|''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) hb-scooby79.JPG|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-scooby80.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-superfriends79.jpg|''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) hb-godzilla1979.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1979) lp9rmKHnNfDghFG_SNc4Gg56014.jpg|''Amigo and Friends'' (1979) hb-yogisfirstchristmas.JPG|''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) hb-flintstones80.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) hb-superfriends80.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1980) hb-richierich80.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1980) hb-happydays.jpg|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980, Paramount Television) hb-drakpack.jpg|''The Drak Pack'' (1980) hb-flintstones1980s.JPG|''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) Hb 1981-scooby.jpg|''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' (1981) hb-superfriends81.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1981) hb-popeye1981.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1981) hb-spacestars.JPG|''Space Stars'' (1981) 5848054fa2c2c6882b53a5c674614cb3.png|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1981, Paramount Television) hb-kwicky.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) Hb-superfriends83.png|''The Super Friends Show'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-laverneandshirley.jpg|''The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982, Paramount Television) hb-richierich82.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1982) hb-littlerascals.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1982) Hanna Barbera Productions (1982)_snapshot_00.00_2018.03.270.16.png|''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' (1982) hb-scooby83.jpg|''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) hb-pacman83.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1983) hb-dukes.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1983, Warner Bros. Television) hb-shirttales83.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) hb-monchichis.jpg|''The Monchichis'' (1983) hb-biskitts.jpg|''The Biskitts'' (1983) hb-scooby84.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) hb-scooby84a.jpg|''Scary Scooby Funnies'' (1984) hb-superfriends84.JPG|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) hb-yogistreasurehunt85.jpg|''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) Hanna_Barbera_13_Ghosts_Of_Scooby-Doo.png|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) hb-superpowers.JPG|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) hb-poundpuppies85.jpg|''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) hb-pawpaws.jpg|''Paw Paws'' (1985) hb-galtar.jpg|''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) hb-gobots.jpg|''Challenge of the Go-Bots'' (1985) hb-flintstonekids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) hb-poundpuppies86.JPG|''Pound Puppies'' (1986) 172691abedc8ddd9827862f69861612b.png|''Wildfire'' (1986) 1988–1992 hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) HannaBarberaTurner.jpeg|Special logo from Tom & Jerry Kids Hanna-Barbera The Jetsons Movie 1990.jpg|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) In-credit text snapshot_00.01_2018.03.27_19.37.31.png|''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) Videos Hanna-Barbera "HB Box" (1966) Hanna-Barbera "HB Box" (1968) Hanna-Barbera "Zooming HB" (1968) Hanna-Barbera Zooming logo (Bylineless variant) Hanna Barbera Productions (1972) 2 Hanna Barbera Productions-Screen Gems (1972) Hanna- Barbera Production Logo (1969) Hanna Barbera Worldvision Enterprises (1974 1991) Hanna-barbera rainbow hb 1976 Hanna-Barbera "Rainbow HB" (1978) Hanna-Barbera Productions (1977) & Turner Entertainment (1987) Vinheta do programa HB 77' Hanna-barbera swirling star Hanna-Barbera Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1979) Another H-B "Swirling Star" Music Delay Hanna-barbera 1981 a taft broadcasting company Hanna Barbera swirling star-0 Hanna Barbara Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1983) Hanna barbera-world vision Hanna Barbera Warner Bros. Television (1984) Hanna Barbera "Swirling Star" Logo (1979) "Variant" Hanna Barbera (1990) Hanna Barbara Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1986) Hanna barbera Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network (1998) Flintstones First Thirty Years Logo 1990 Hanna-Barbera Productions (1991) Hanna-Barbera (1994) (All Stars Comedy) Hannah-Barbera - Action Logo Hanna-Barbera All-Stars Action (1997) Hanna Barbera (1998) 2 Warner Bros Animation-Hanna Barbera Cartoons-WWE Studios (2017)